


he's looking for carrots

by tooncooro



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Transformation, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lets just say EVERYONE - Freeform, Magic, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncooro/pseuds/tooncooro
Summary: Wilson is hunting for rabbits but everything goes down hill when Maxwell shows his smug face





	1. The magician and the rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a story, sorry if it's bad

After the bearger attack, the survivors of hell had no choice but to venture out to gather resources for the upcoming winter, the poor victims of the puppet master would die of starvation if the cold or deerclops didn’t kill them first.

Woodie went off to gather wood with his trusty axe Lucy, Willow and Wolfgang went to gather rocks and flint in the quarry and Webber WX and Wendy went with Wickerbottom to help her gather reeds for her books.

Everything was set for Wilson to venture out to gather food for the camp, the scientist was tired of living on nothing but berries and mushrooms.

“I hope some of the traps caught something……” Wilson said to himself while making his way to the grasslands. The orange, dry leaves crunched under the gentleman’s scuffed dress shoes and the chilled breeze against his back that caused him to shiver. 

A few hours have passed and Wilson had finally made It to the grasslands, the journey had taken its toll on Wilson. He was tired, his feet hurt and all he could think of was food.

“Meatballs…..or maybe stew…….” he was pulled out of his thought when he heard the scratching of claws on a weaved basket. Wilson lifted up the basket and plucks the terrified rabbit from its spot, the poor creature trying to wriggle its way out of his hand.

“I’m sorry……" he holds the poor animal down before ending its life quickly. Wilson sighed before placing the animal in his backpack and continues to gather any unfortunate creature that had gotten trapped in the baskets. 

The sun had begun to set and Wilson had spent the entire day gathering rabbits from the worn out traps. All he could think off was what he could make with the fresh meat he had in his backpack He had built a camp fire beside a few rocks, happy that he would be able to get off his feet until dawn. The thought of it made his stomach growl and mouth water. Wilson decided to cook one of the morsels to satisfy him even if it is just for a little while.

The smell of cigar smoke had made his way to his nose and made him cough. there was only one person who smoked cigars in this god forsaken world, the reason that Wilson had to live his life in fear of getting eaten by a horrid beast that lurked in the shadows.

“Well haven’t you been a busy bee?” the tall demon looked down on the short scientist with a smirk on his face “I do hope you don’t plan on wasting those poor little bunnies”

“What do you want?” the scientist snapped as his took the morsel from the fire and sunk his teeth into the cooked flesh.

“I just wanted to see how my favourite puppet was doing” the demon took another drag on his cigar, still wearing the smirk on his face.

“You just love seeing me miserable don’t you” he replied, not making eye contact with the man who ruined his life, still feasting on the rabbit.

“It is one of the things I like to do to pass the time” Maxwell walks to the other side of the small camp fire and kneels so that he can see the scientist’s face still wearing that devilish smirk.

“Why don’t you do something else other than bothering me? Haven’t I suffered enough? You drag me here, you put me through the worst physical and mental pain anyone can think of and you send beasts to kill and eat me, I don’t deserve it!” the gentleman finally making eye contact with Maxwell, his face red with anger.

“Well neither did those poor rabbits, they go through the same things you go through, they look for food, they try to escape monsters and they survive, they didn’t deserve it” Maxwell looked into Wilson’s eyes like he was trying to take his soul, why did he even care about a few small rabbits? Was he making an example? What was he really doing here? 

“It’s not like you to care about something, survival would be a lot easier as a rabbit, at least they can hide from danger in a safe hole and have a warm winter coat” he could feel Maxwell’s eyes piercing into his very being but for some reason, he could not look away. 

“You really think that pal?”

“yes I do”

Maxwell’s smirk had turned into a wide smile the Cheshire cat would be jealous of.

“Well then, I think maybe this game will be rather fun” before Wilson could ask what he was talking about a wave of shadow hit him, he tried to escape the shadow's clutches but his body was too weak from the hunger and the long journey.

“MAXWELL WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” Wilson’s face had become red once again as he demanded answers.

“see you in the morning pal” the last thing Wilson saw was Maxwell still smiling and taking another drag on his cigar before snapping his fingers, after that he was consumed by the shadows. All he could see was the darkness that no light could possibly come through. The only thing he could hear was his own heart beating. His body ached and his eyes grew heavy. What was that damn demon doing to him? 

God knows how long Wilson was out for. His body still ached and exhausted, the sun forcing him to wake up. Was that experience just a dream? Or did he just imagine that horrid night? He was eating nothing but mushrooms after all.

As he was about to convince himself that it was all in his head he heard that damn voice again piercing into his aching skull.

“Rise and shine pal, this game won’t play itself” oh god it wasn’t all in his head……he really was consumed by the shadows, what did he do to him? Wilson finally opened his eyes and looked at the tall man.

“what the hell did you do to me…?” Wilson spoke with a husky voice still trying to gather enough energy to sit up.

“I wanted to see if rabbits really do have it easier than you” Maxwell knelt down once again, his old wrinkle infested face looking a lot less appealing than normal.

“What on earth are you talking about? What did you do?!” Wilson’s voice was not yet ready to yell at the older man and only made him sound like two active saws were In his throat.

“Like I said Higgsbury” Wilson felt the old demon’s hand grab at the back of his neck and being lifted off the ground “I wanted to see if you could survive winter easier as a little rabbit” he grinned at the small scientist.

So that’s what happened…Maxwell had turned Wilson into a rabbit just to see if what he said the previous night was true.

“This isn’t funny Maxwell, change me back this instant!” Wilson yelled finally finding the energy to try and wriggle out of Maxwell’s gloved hand “how am I suppose to survive like this?!” 

“that is something you will have to figure out pal” Maxwell chuckled as he looked at the small enraged rabbit that was trying to flee from his grasp, taking in his handy work. Wilson soon gave up trying to free himself, he was still half asleep and in need of a good breakfast. Wilson gave Maxwell a cold stare wishing that he was able to punch him in his big hooked nose.

“I wish I had a top hat with me” Maxwell added with a wide grin. Wilson glared at Maxwell with his nose twitching furiously, he was not in the mood for Maxwell’s nonsense he just wanted to get back to the camp. 

“Put me down you jerk I’m not a prop in one of your stupid shows” Maxwell’s grin soon turned into a scowl as the two looked at each other with hateful eyes.

“Watch your mouth Higgsbury”

“Awww did the widdle bunny hurt the bad demon’s feewings?” Wilson placed his paws on his cheeks and frowned mockingly. 

“Maybe I should drop you by a hound mound and no longer have to hear your annoying voice” there was a long silence after Maxwell had made the threat, Wilson moved his tiny paws away from his cheeks and cleared his throat “now pal, how about I tell you what’s going to happen” Maxwell finally shattered the long silence.

“That would be helpful” 

“If you successfully survive winter you and the rest of the puppets will have everything you will ever need, food, tools, science but if you fail then well…the year will be very hard for you all”

Wilson remained silent for a moment not knowing how to respond, he could make survival a lot easier if he survives but he could also cause their down fall. There was no doubt that he wasn’t going to let him refuse anyway. 

“Fine…” Maxwell’s wide grin returned when Wilson agreed to his challenge. 

“Wonderful” Maxwell dropped the small scientist causing him to land on his behind and lit up his cigar. Wilson looked up at the tall demon as he took a drag of his cigar 

“I wish you luck pal, you’re going to need it” and with that final wave of advice Maxwell is consumed by smoke and vanishes. Wilson’s mind was empty for a moment as he examined his new body. When thought returned his head was instantly filled with questions he found difficult to find answers to. But the one question that stood out amongst the rest…

“what did I get myself into now…?”


	2. Down the rabbit hole

What was he going to do? What would the rest of the survivors think? Why didn’t he keep his mouth shut? Wilson couldn’t keep his thoughts under control, he still couldn’t believe this is real.

It has been 3 days since Maxwell turned Wilson into a rabbit, he was still not yet use to his new body. He found walking and using tools challenging and what was worse is that he was not sure when the next hound attack was or how he would protect himself from it.

The rain fell heavily on the poor small scientist, the water made his fur feel heavy and unpleasant.

“Now I know how Webber feels…” he said to himself as he shivered. This couldn’t go on much longer or he wouldn’t even survive a week without freezing to death. He needed shelter. He needed to find a good place to build it, he could build it in a place with plenty of berry bushes or maybe near the original camp so that he can get materials when he needs them. 

After the rain stopped Wilson set off to look for untouched berry bushes. His mind still set on his new camp location.

“hmm…maybe I should make it in the meadow. It has plenty of berry bushes and it’s not too far from the camp…” 

With his mindset, he made his way to the meadow but due to his small stature, it would take half a day to get there. At the sun’s current position he should get there an hour before dusk. Plenty of time to gather food and begin to plan out his new temporary home.

As the puddles dampened his paws memories he had not thought about in years flooded his mind, memories of his childhood and how he would jump into every puddle he saw and would return home with wet shoes and socks. His mother would always be getting upset for muddying clean floors. 

He also remembers asking his parents for a pet of his own like a fish or a hamster. The only pet he had when he was a child was a black cat called Charles, he would always curl up next to him during a thunderstorm.

A few hours have passed and the small scientist was exhausted. The thought of the reward of sweet berries pushed him towards the meadow.

“Ok, Wilson grab as many berries as you can and find a good spot for camp,” Wilson thought to himself as he made his way towards the bushes grabbing as many as he can. Now that he was at his destination he could now begin to make his base.

“I should make a burrow, hounds and other monsters won’t be able to get me if I’m in it and it will protect me from the elements” with that said he knelt down and began to dig a hole with his small fluffy paws, at least he didn’t need a shovel

As the sun began to set the small dirt covered rabbit scientist looked at his hard work and couldn’t help but feel pride in it, one half of the burrow as a temporary sleeping area and the other a storage area for food and other useful items. He had already filled the storage area with berries and carrots he did not eat after he arrived. The burrow was cosy but big enough to not cause Wilson to develop claustrophobia.

Wilson still needed to improve the burrow to make it feel comfortable and homely, he could use Beefalo wool for a bed and an old trap for a basket for his food.

After he had finished looking at his new home and thinking of things that would help him through the winter he curled up and drifted to sleep. His last thoughts that filled his mind were of his friends back at camp. Hoping that they are not too worried about him. 

As night fell upon the rest of the survivors they could only imagine what had happened to their friend or where he could be. The small spider child sat by the campfire waiting for his return. His eyes growing heavier by the minute. 

“He’s sure taking his sweet time eh?” Woodie commented while chewing on a twig.

“That idiot better not have gotten himself killed” Willow replied while looking at the flames, her arms wrapped around her bear.

“If Wilson had perished the meat effigy would have revived him, it could be a possibility that he is simply lost” Wickerbottom looked up from her newly made book and placed it with the others “there is no need to worry dear, he is a grown man and is capable of looking after himself” 

“or maybe he fell into a sinkhole and is waiting for death…” Wendy’s eyes were locked onto her sister’s flower, gently brushing her thump along the petals. 

There was a long silence after Wendy had made the comment, no one could say anything. They all looked at each other waiting for someone to break the ever-growing silence. 

“OH OH!” Webber shot his hand up and waving it around and smiling like a madman “we have an idea, what if we use Chester like one of those sniffer dogs that police officers use to track down robbers”

Everyone looked at Webber then at Chester wondering if something like him would be able to track down Wilson.

Wickerbottom cleared her throat preparing to speak but WX had beaten her to it.

“THAT IS A DUMB IDEA” Webber looked down at his feet, his smile now gone. “THE MOBAL CHEST IS TOO DUMB TO DO SOMETHING SO ADVANCE”

“We could try…right Ms Wickerbottom” Webber looked at Wickerbottom with large eyes begging her to consider it. 

“well…it may be possible for Chester to have a strong scene of smell” Wickerbottom adjusted her glasses and looked at the sleeping living chest “we should also consider other ideas that might help us look for him but that will have to wait until tomorrow, I do believe it is your bedtime Webber dear”

“ok…” Webber yawned while rubbed one of his many eyes and made his way to his tent. His floor littered with toys and old Taffy wrappers, he should really clean those up before Wickerbottom sees them.The sound of the cricket and the crackling fire was calming and helped the young spider child fall asleep, wrapped up in his warm soft fur roll. 

Maybe tomorrow he will come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to write, I'll try to make the next chapter longer


	3. Rabbit feet aren’t as lucky as you think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. I'm happy that this chapter was a bit longer than the last one though

Wickerbottom kept watch of the campfire wondering what she should do, she needed to come up with some plans that could help them look for Wilson. She was dragged out from her thoughts when she heard a voice call out her name.

“Wickrebottom are you ok?” she looked up to see Wolfgang.

“Yes dear I’m fine” she replied as she adjusted her glasses “I am just trying to think of what we should do to find Mr. Higgsbury”

“Maybe pigs have seen little science man, I could ask tomorrow” 

“That would be a good place to start, thank you dear” Wickerbottom placed another log onto the fire and Wolfgang went into his tent for the night. She looked over to Chester who was sleeping by her feet, thinking about Webber’s suggestion.

What if Chester could act like some sort of bloodhound? She will have to test out this theory.

Webber woke up earlier than normal to clean up his tent and to tend to the nest. Talking to his spider friends as he did so

“Good morning caramel, Mr. Fuzzy and Giggles we hope you had a nice night” the spiders hissed happily as they followed the small child. The nest was in its second tier and would be on it’s third in a few more days.

“We better tell everyone to be careful around here, wouldn’t want mummy-long legs to hurt our friends” Webber quickly made a sign and placed it a bit further away from the nest. The sign reads “please be careful nest in fird tear”

When Webber returned to camp he saw that Woodie was out of his tent.

“Morning Mr. Woodie!” 

“Mornin’ Webber, your up early” Woodie smiles as he was packing food, twigs and flint into his bag.

“We woke up super early so we could take care of the nest, where are you going?” Webber looks at the few items Woodie still needed to pack. A spear, a log suit and a football helmet.

“Gonna go get some eggs for breakfast eh?” 

“We hope you see Mr Wilson while your out”

“Me too, I just hope he had an amulet on him” they both exchanged worried looks to each other. What are they going to do if they can’t find him?

Webber placed the silk from the nest into the chest and looked up at Woodie.

“Mr. Woodie, can we come with you? We could help you gather food”

“Woodie I don’t see why not, bring Chester along too”

“OK” Webber put his pack on and picked up Chester’s eye bone and placed it in his pocket, they were ready to head out to gather food.

Woodie and Webber began to make their way to the meadow where they will gather berries for jam and juice. Webber kept close to Woodie so that they won't get separated and lost. 

“.….Mr. Woodie….?”

“yes?”

“.…..you don’t think Mr. Wilson is…….dead……do you?”

Woodie looked down at the small spider child trying to think of what to say to make him feel better.

“don’t worry about it ok? He’ll be home soon he’s probably just……exploring” he saw Webber’s frown fade and his eyes full of hope once again

“yeah your right Mr. Woodie” 

The sky was clear and the sun was out. Something that the campers haven’t seen in a while. 

Wilson had been busy improving his burrow to make it feel more like home. He has used loose beefalo wool as bedding to make himself more comfortable when coming back after a long day of gathering food ready for winter. He had also found a loose piece of bark he decided to use as a door, a great solution for his rainwater getting into the burrow problem.

Wilson took the moment relax and to feel the cool breeze blow through his fur. Nice days like this were rare on the island. 

“maybe today I’ll have a break and relax,” Wilson thought to himself, If he overworked himself he would be too tired to even run from danger. But how would he spend the day? He couldn’t really spend time with Webber teaching him science or go fishing with Woodie he couldn’t even finish reading the book Wickerbottom lent him a few days ago. Maybe he could spend the day by the pond and listen to the birds sing. 

Wilson made his way to the pond, he was sure there was one close to his burrow somewhere maybe about half an hour north from it and he was pretty sure he saw some juicy berry bushes there too. 

As Wilson was making his way to the pond he heard the rustling of bushes. “Maybe it was a gobbler or just another rabbit,” he thought to himself to try and to put his mind at ease. It would be like Maxwell to ruin such a wonderful and rare day like this. The creature jumped out of the bushes. It was just a catcoon. It looked at him with big curious eyes. Wilson thought nothing of it and was about to go over to the feline when he saw it was about to get in position to pounce. Oh yeah……catcoons kill rabbits.Before the catcoon could attack him he ran as fast as his little paws would let him.

“Wilson you idiot how could you forget catcoons eat rabbit?!” he thought to himself while he was distancing himself away from the wildcat “I need to be more careful I can’t let Maxwell win” he looked behind him and saw that it had started to run after him.

Wilson could feel his heart thumping against his chest and his lungs finding it more difficult to take in oxygen. When will this damn cat give up and go back to its stump? Wilson didn’t know how much longer he could take. 

After a while, the catcoon had given up and returned to its den. Wilson spent a few minutes trying to catch his breath. His heart felt like it was about to break out of his chest. If he had been killed then he would have lost the bet and survival would be harder then it already is he needed to be more careful if he didn’t want to make life harder for his friends.

Once he had recovered his energy Wilson continued his journey to the pond being more cautious than before. The first thing he was going to do is grabs a hand or paw full of juicy berries, the very thought of those berries made his mouth water and his stomach growl.

Wilson put one paw on the back of the other. He had never realised how soft his fur was. It was like Charles’ fur, he remembered how he use to hug his beloved cat when he returned home from school. Why are these memories coming to him now? Maybe he was just trying to find a way to pass the time 

Once he finally made it to the pond he gathered some juicy berries and scoffed them down and licked the juice off his lips and paw pads.

“I’ll save the rest for later” he said to himself while he sat down letting his feet rest “the only thing that will make this any better is some strong coffee and some cakes”

Wilson looked at the frogs hop around at a safe distance when his ears picked up the sound of rustling, he looked around to try and find the source of the sound. There was no way that catcoon followed him here. He looked around for something he could use to protect himself if needed.

“h-hello…anyone there?” he said nervously in hopes someone would answer. The rustling continued and sounded like they were getting closer, Wilson picked up a stick and got it at the ready. whatever it was it sounded big

“oh god please don’t be a hound……please don’t be a hound,” he thought to himself shaking when he saw the trees move he began to swing the stick around like a madman “AAAH DON’T EAT ME” he screamed still swinging the stick.

After a few seconds of swinging the stick around, he felt something grab it and a small voice emerge from the creature.

“careful little guy you’ll hurt someone” Wilson looked up at a familiar orange haired face.

“W-Woodie…..?”

The Canadian jumped back screaming a little, he didn’t expect a rabbit to talk to him or even talk at all. After a few seconds, he spoke back.

“Wilson is…….is that you?” Wilson nodded and put the stick down “w-WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?” Woodie couldn’t contain his self.

“I made a deal with Maxwell” Wilson looked down at his feet not wanting to look Woodie in the face

“What deal?” Woodie replied

“If I survive winter as a rabbit survival would be easier for us but….if I die it will get much harder” Wilson finally looked up to Woodie expecting anger or shame but he saw nothing like that, Woodie looked surprised more than anything.

A few minutes later Wilson could hear more rustling and prepared himself for the worst. But what emerged from the trees was just Webber.

“Oh, yummy a rabbit!” Webber’s face lit up at the sight of Wilson.


	4. run rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter took so long

“Webber put him down it’s Wilson” Woodie explained to Webber as he was about to put him in the backpack. Webber looked at Wilson, all 8 of his eyes examining each detail in the small scientist fluffy fur covered face.

 

“what happened to you Mr. Wilson? Can you still talk?” Webber’s curiosity began to get the better of him as his mind became flooded with questions.

 

“I made a deal with Maxwell and now I’m a rabbit until the end of winter” Wilson replied as Webber gently placed him back onto the ground. “hopefully I will be able to survive until then”

 

Webber and Woodie sat by the pond with Wilson telling him what the other campers have been up to during his absence. Wendy looking for small animals to sacrifice, Wickerbottom stopping her from sacrificing small animals and Willow bringing home a small baby dragonfly and naming it Ash. Wilson gave a Woodie a small worried look and commenting on how all the wood in camp would be it’s breakfast if she didn’t feed it on time.

 

Webber looked down at Wilson with a friendly smile on his face. “have you made any bunny friends yet Mr. Wilson?”

 

“no, not yet….now that I think about it I haven’t seen any other rabbits since I turned into one”

 

“I wonder if you can understand other bunnies” Webber began to wonder deep into his thoughts, his eyes locked onto the ground. Woodie cleared his throat ready to speak but had noticed that Wilson had also been sucked into thought, he decided not to distract him, he decided to think about the recent events and how he should explain it to the rest of the camp.

 

While the trio was lost in thought they didn’t notice the growling of baying hounds until Wilson’s ears began to perk up and his nose started to twitch.

 

“T-the hounds are coming” Wilson began to stutter as he tried to stay calm and find a way to hide from the wild dogs, he was too far from his burrow and there was nowhere else to hide.

 

“What should we do?” Woodie looked down at the small worried rabbit.

 

“I don’t know...this is the first time I have encountered the hounds like this….” Wilson replied still trying to keep a brave face.

 

Webber could tell that Wilson was getting worried even when he was trying to hide it, he tried to think of places where they could hide Wilson so that he is safe from the beasts. After a few seconds, he thought of an idea.

 

“What if we put Mr. Wilson In our backpack and take him down into the cave? They will never get him there” there was very little in the young spider’s backpack and there was plenty room for a rabbit. Wilson nodded in agreement, as long as he was away from the hounds we would be willing to go down into the caves.

 

Webber placed Wilson in the handmade bag they began to make their way towards the sinkhole. Not long after they left the pond the pack of wild dogs began to appear from different directions, 10 in total, their jaws snapping at their heels, their teeth stained with the blood of their previous pray.

 

“Webber get to the sinkhole, I’ll try to get some of these mutts to follow me” Woodie said as he grabbed a few rocks from his pocket and threw them at the hounds hitting some of the pack members in the face, the ones who were hit began to growl and snarl louder and began to snap at Woodie’s legs. Woodie separated from Webber and Wilson and made his way towards the forest with 6 hounds chasing him.

 

Once Webber made it to the sinkhole be began his descent into the cave, his heart pounding against his chest. He looked up to see the rest of the pack looking down at them growling at them, one of the hounds looked at the peg which the rope was attached to and began to gnaw at the small bit of rope that was still on the surface.

 

“WAIT, NO DON’T!” Webber yelled trying to get the hound to stop biting the rope only to fail. The rope snapped and they fell into the dark cave. Although the fall wasn’t too bad, Webber had badly injured his leg when landing.

 

“Mr. Wilson are you ok?” Webber asked as he picked himself up from the ground.

 

“I’m fine Webber, are you ok?” Wilson replied as he pocked his head out of the bag to inspect their surroundings.

 

“We’re fine, we just have a bit of a cut on our leg, could you get a healing salve from my bag?” Webber took the pack off and placed it gently on the ground waiting for Wilson to find the salve.

 

“Here you go” Wilson gave Webber the healing salve and climbed out of the backpack, his ears moving to try and detect any close by danger.

 

“I don’t hear any bats or depth worms, we should be fine now” Wilson looked back at Webber and gave him a reassuring smile.

 

“I hope we have enough food…me and Woodie gathered a bit before we found you” Webber got up and dusted himself off “good thing we got some carrots so you won’t go hungry”

 

“That’s good then” Wilson replied, he was getting rather sick of eating carrots but he didn’t really have much of a choice. Webber grabbed 2 carrots from the backpack and passed one to Wilson.

 

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck down here?” Webber asked as he took a bite of his carrot.

 

“I’m not sure but I’m sure we will be able to find our way out of the cave there are multiple exits here after all we just need to find one” Wilson reached for a map that was rolled up in the backpack and opened it looking for the nearest exit.

 

“Hmm…I think the closest exit is where all the mushtrees are, but to get there we will have to go through some rabbit hutches…the sun is going down so we will have to stay here for the night and wait until morning” Wilson rolled the map back up and placed it back into the backpack.

 

“I wonder why that hound started gnawing on the rope…” Webber looked up at the former exit, the hounds were no longer peering down at them with bearing blood-stained fangs, Wilson picked up the now spit covered rope end began to roll the rest of the rope up for possible later use.

 

“I bet Maxwell sent them to kill me if that is the case then-”

 

“That’s cheating he can’t do that!”

 

“Even if he did send them that didn’t do a good job of it” Wilson placed the rope onto the backpack along with some twigs and grass he had found nearby

 

“And if they didn’t?” Webber placed extra torches into the bag so that if they went into the darkness they won’t have to deal with Charlie.

 

“If he didn’t then the hounds were not very intelligent and only realized that they couldn’t get us until it was too late” Wilson replied making sure that he had gathered enough useful items to help last them while they were in the cave. As the sun sank lower the darkness was able to creep further surrounding Wilson and Webber with only a small campfire to keep it and the cold at bay.

 

Wilson got as close to the campfire as he could without burning himself, it had been a while since he sat by a warm, crackling fire and he wished to saver the moment. He moved his paws so they were close to the flames to warm them up, that was when he noticed that he had a few white hairs replacing the black ones he was used to seeing.

 

“I must be starting to grow winter fur,” he thought to himself as he examined his arms and legs to see if more fur had begun to show. Webber let out a loud yawn and set his fur roll on the cold rocky ground.

 

“Goodnight Mr. Wilson,” Webber said while trying to gather enough energy to say goodnight, once comfortable Webber began to drift to sleep.

 

Wilson soon drifted off to sleep not long after the small spider child


End file.
